Sarcasm and Muscles
by Realityshowfan
Summary: Just a basic one-shot in honors of Valentines day. It's the schools Valentine's dance, but both Noah and Eva don't have dates. TDI never happened. Parings include Noah and Eva, very minor DjXK, EXS


_Oh god, why did I come to this? _That's all Noah Martin could think as he sat, alone, at the school dance. He was wearing his dad's old tux, which actually fit him. The lazy genius had actually combed his hair back and made an effort to look nice. But it was all for nothing.

From the dance floor, behind the daunting figure of Leshawna Myers, Harold Mcgrady cast Noah a sly grin. One of his only friends in the school, Harold was the reason Noah was at this stupid dance in the first place. Then Harold winced as Leshawna slapped his hand from her butt for the millionth time.

Noah suppressed a grin. He didn't smile. That was his legacy at the school, the unsmiling kid. And what reason was there to smile? So he could fit in with the jerks, like Duncan Craft or Tyler Lancaster? Or maybe so he could have more retarded friends? No, this high school was a joke. He wouldn't even be here except for the fact that his dad wanted him to stay his senior year instead of skipping yet another grade.

"EEEE!" An earsplitting noise pierced through Noah's skull, and as he clapped his hands over his ears he looked down the bleachers he was sitting in. The wonder twins were at it again. God, would they never shut up? He saw Ezekiel Miller, another school outcast, leading away a blushing Sadie White. A second later, DJ Henderson scooped up Katie Black.

Noah would be grateful, but this just meant that he was sitting completely alone at the bleachers…. Except for that one person in the corner. One he got a look at her he groaned. So the only other kid without a date was Eva Kramer? He might as well shoot himself now.

Noah hated dances… hated them. Especially Valentines dances. What was the point? A market day where everyone who had a girlfriend/boyfriend HAD to buy something for their significant other, and where everyone who didn't have one was reminded how much of a loser they were.

A cough came from the corner of the bleachers, but Noah didn't even bother to look Eva's way. Why should he? She was the ugliest girl in the school, and being able to beat up any boy didn't help either.

WHY COULDN'T SHE GET A DATE!? SHE WAS NICE, RIGHT? This was all Eva was thinking as she sat in that lonely corner.

Yes, she was a gym rat, yes she was an outcast. But why couldn't anyone like her? Do you think she loved having no friends? Do you think she loved being so angry all the time? Why couldn't one guy give her the time of day?

She gave another cough, and Noah turned around to ask her to quit breathing down his neck. As he opened his mouth, he looked at her full on. Only a gasp escaped him. She was…. Pretty. She was both beautiful and deadly…. And Noah could see that she had no one either.

She was wearing a long black dress, with her black hair flowing down her shoulders. There were sparkles on her cheeks, which highlighted the red lipstick and the light blue mascara. And for once, her eyes weren't angry or upset. They were…. Human. Noah had never seen anything as…. Stunning as her before.

She smiled as she watched him close his mouth. Yes, Eva Kramer, the school outcast, actually didn't look like a muscle freak anymore. For once, Noah didn't look over her, or snide at her. He was _looking_ at her, the real her. And she loved it.

The first to speak was Eva. "Didn't think you'd be here short stuff." She smirked. At once the gaping look on Noah's face vanished to be replaced with his usual smirk. _That's better. _Eva thought.

"Lost a bet with Groper over their." Noah laughed, nodding his head over to Harold. "I thought the Iron Woman would be to big and strong to come to the dance." He laughed, then instantly flinched back, expecting to be strangled. It never came.

"Don't forget who the stronger one is! Anyway, it's our senior year, and I decided to watch all our other classmates make a fool out of themselves." Eva laughed, and Noah laughed with her. There was one thing they both had in common.

"So why aren't you up there Short stuff? Don't have a boyfriend?" Teased Eva, watching Noah blush.

"Well, if you can see through that thick blob of muscle you call a head, there's nobody left here to dance with." Noah retorted, watching Eva get flustered.

"I'm here aren't I? But don't even think of asking me, I don't date other woman!" Eva laughed, turning away from him.

"I wasn't planning on asking you. Why would I?" Smirked Noah, turning away from her.

The two sat for a moment like that, their backs facing each other. Then a slow song started up. Each of them grew tenser, until finally one of them had to break. That was Noah.

"So…. Since there's nobody else… Want to dance?" He asked, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. He waited another agonizing minute until he got his answer.

"Well… since there's nothing better to do… fine." He heard a nervous chuckle at the end of Eva's statement, and both turned around to find the other drenched in sweat. And all of a sudden both were laughing as hard as they could.

As soon as they finished laughing, the song ended and another slow song started up. "Well…. Would you like to dance?" Noah asked, standing up and holding out his arm. Eva took it and hoisted herself up in a very unladylike manner…. But not before Noah saw her lip tremble.

The two took to the middle of the floor, and danced the night away.

**Sorry, that was a really lame ending. I hate ending stories because I never find the right words! I know this isn't the best one shot, I just wrote it because I got bored. Yes, I get bored on Valentines Day, I'm pathetic. Anyway, hit the little green button and tell me what you think!**


End file.
